


Quality Time

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [120]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Bulge Kink, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Jarvis' Protocols, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Size Kink, Subspace, Vibrators, deep penetration, hints of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael hadn't seen his Baby boy in so long when he got back he was surprised and happy to see him happily coloring in front of the tv just happy as can be





	Quality Time

Michael was rubbing his eyes and grumbling to himself when he got back to the Penthouse. So many interviews since the case turned Federal... He was worn out, beat down, honestly to the point of calling Xavier soon, if only to let out some needed repressed stress of all- this. His mood instantly lightened when he saw his baby boy sprawled out on his stomach in front of the tv, legs swinging over his back as he colored, “There's my baby boy.”

Peter jumped up, “Daddy,” Michael stumbled when he was pounced on, before he found his balance and held him tight.

“Been too long since I've seen my baby boy...”

“Didn't know if Daddy was ready, with... everything going on.”

Michael nodded in understanding before smiling, “Well, now that I have my baby boy, what have you been up to?”

“Was coloring with Jarvis!”

“You have fun with your coloring baby boy, I'll make some cookies.”

Peter lit up so bright, god Michael missed this so much, he couldn't stop giving him kisses before setting him back down, “Cookies!”

Michael smirked as Peter bounced off to his coloring book, “J, he been good?”

“Very, sir. So good in fact he requested a spanking... I told he could only have 1 bout before his Daddy got home. Since it wasn't a punishment.”

“Did he come?”

“I only allowed 10 smacks, bare handed.”

Michael smirked, it took his baby boy at least 15 bare handed swats to be able to orgasm. “Good, so nothing got wasted today?”

“No, sir. Though he was a bit fussy after. A bubble bath and some time in the cock cage cut that tantrum short nicely.”

Michael smiled as Peter happily colored and hummed, eyes flicking to his show. “Chocolate chip cookies?”

Peter's eyes shot toward him as he nodded, “Yeah!”

“Coming right up.” Michael fixed up the cookies as Peter went back to being his adorable innocent self. “J, stud protocol. Level up setting. Go tease my baby boy, make him drool for it.”

Michael smirked as Jarvis stood, bending down as he visibly saw the setting shifting and straining his normally well cut pants as he gathered some forgotten crayons, “Young sir, do keep your toys cleaned up.”

Peter blinked up, eyes stuck on the large bulge, eyes slipping downward, following it down his leg. “Yes, Jarvis, I- forgot, sorry.”

Jarvis was smirking as he handed off the crayons as Peter licked his lips, “Anything... amiss young sir?”

Peter's eyes shot over to lock onto his Daddy's face, “Can I... can I suck Jarvis?”

“Ask him, baby boy.”

“Jarvis, can I- suck you?”

“Sir, would that be alright?”

Michael smirked, “Only if Milkmaid protocol is enabled.”

Peter nodded, licking his lips and shifting up on his knees, inching closer, “Uh huh.”

“For 30 minutes.”

Peter blinked and flinched, “But- Daddy... don't wanna be full... won't, won't have room for cookies!”

“That's the conditions. You suck Jarvis, you only get to if Milkmaid is enabled, and you keep it up for 30 minutes.”

Jarvis' eyes tipped toward him as Michael glanced down to see text on the counter top, “Would you like me to restrict the delivery flow, sir?”

Michael smirked and shook his head as he looked back up at Jarvis who nodded and shifted, causing Peter's eyes to shoot back over to land on the bulge threatening to pop seems, “But- don't wanna get full...”

Michael smirked as Peter looked about to cry as he tried to figure out a way to enjoy both, “How about, 15 minutes of sucking him with milkmaid, and 15 sitting on his cock while he buzzes. I'm sure J would love that.”

Peter whimpered, “No- high buzzing right? Just- just low buzzing?”

Jarvis' eyes were glowing arc blue as he turned to Michael for the answer, “I did say J was going to enjoy it didn't I?”

Jarvis smiled as he sat down on the couch, unzipping his fly, “Well, young sir, what's your decision?”

Michael set the cookies in the oven and tapped the timer to start counting down before he walked over to get a look at his baby boy still looking worried.

“No high buzzing, right?”

“Set restriction, no more than 2,” Michael finally set as he settled in to watch his baby boy.

“Understood, sir, temporary restriction set.”

Peter's eyes lit up as he pounced, mouthing at Jarvis' cock before he even got it out of the restricting pants. “So big, and yummy. Can we- can we do this again Daddy?”

“You haven't even gotten him in your mouth yet, baby boy. At least wait until you're choking on his cock before you beg for it again.”

Jarvis' head fell back once Peter actually got his mouth around him, “Sweet and thick, just like you like.” Peter was moaning, reaching in to clutch at and pump the swollen orbs still trapped in Jarvis' pants.

Michael smirked, “Don't make a mess... Or else.”

Peter's eyes snapped out of their haze to blink at him, “You heard him, young sir,” Jarvis tapped his cheek before he could pull away to ask, “15 minutes, and no making a mess.”

Michael smiled as he checked on his timer and the cookies before he walked to the back of the couch to tilt Jarvis' head up, “He enjoying himself?”

“I should say so, sir, as much as he's- he's pumped from me.”

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely, sir.”

Michael smiled as he kissed Jarvis before smirking, “5 more minutes, baby boy, then Jarvis gets to turn you into a quivering, begging mess.”

Jarvis moaned as Peter's hands worked furiously inside his pants, “I- don't believe young sir will have any room left, with how much he's depleting my stock.”

Michael smiled and watched, blinking when his timer went off, “J's turn.”

Peter's head popped up and he whimpered, “Daddy...”

“Hush now, you took the deal. Now pay up. Or- could always punish you for not following the rules you agreed to.”

“Daddy, can it not be 'level up'?”

“Ah, that's the problem,” Jarvis smiled, “No worries, young sir, I'll disable it. Go get ready.”

Peter nodded, “Okay,” and rushed off to prepare.

Michael smirked as he set the cookies on the rack to cool before grinning at Jarvis, “Give him a taste of how deep you can reach before you're through, just remember, he doesn't have my ability to take everything you can offer.”

Peter rushed back in, naked, eyes wide as he tried to cover himself, Michael just grinned and nodded before he bounced and rushed over to let Jarvis see him. “Daddy, um, I'm gonna make a mess...”

Michael smiled as he grabbed a plate to set the cooled cookies on, “Hm, how to fix that?”

“Might I suggest,” Jarvis smiled as Peter jumped back as he shifted to produce a tube, whimpering when it gave a few sucks at air before it shifted away to allow Peter the ability to access his lap.

Peter whimpered, “Can it- not suck?”

Jarvis smirked, “If you insist, young sir.”

Michael blinked and smiled, feeling himself swell at the apparatus he remembered from his dream. “Hm, five minutes with and the rest without, sound good, J?”

Peter's lip started quivering, “Can- can I say 'stop', Daddy?”

“Baby, if you ever need anything changed, you know what to do.”

“No- I know that. I mean, can I say to stop?”

Michael nodded, “Since it's an add on.”

Peter licked his lips, “Does that mean I get to say go too?”

Michael glared, smirking, “Don't push it, baby boy. Though, if you beg loud enough, I'm pretty sure Jarvis will turn it back on.”

“If he begs loud enough, perhaps sir will even extend the arrangement,” Jarvis smirked as he pulled Peter over, shoving him down onto his cock with just a little more force than he usually would, “Maybe, if young sir begs so prettily, I might even, forget which protocol setting I'm using...”

Peter was tense, watching his Daddy as if he might be in trouble, before whispering, “Can Jarvis 'forget' how long his default is, and have it be longer?”

“Hm, for the moment I know very well what my default settings are, young sir. Perhaps after that five minutes are up.” Jarvis slid the tube onto him, setting the suction speed to quick teasing suckles while he began the vibrations. He hummed as Peter gasped and melted, “Sir, shall I forget sooner than intended?”

“I honestly don't think he'll take well to vibrations that deep, J. Not until he's fucked out a few times at least.”

Michael sat back and enjoyed a cookie as he palmed himself while watching his boys enjoying themselves, “He's in the 'milking' phase of vibration, sir.”

Michael smirked, “Recycle it, J. Give it back to him.”

Jarvis moaned, hips shifting as he relaxed, “One load sir, or as it occurs?”

“Surprise him.”

Jarvis' hand shot out, covering Peter's mouth before he sudden shoved up into him a few times before moaning, hips twitching as he settled again. “I- couldn't help that one, sir. I, do so enjoy seeing him like this.”

Michael smiled, grinning when the timer went off, “Five minutes is up, J, no more suction.”

“Right, timer. Ten minutes left then, sir,” Peter was a whimpering squirming mess when the suction stopped, “Might I suggest upping the vibration?”

Michael held up two fingers in front of Peter's face, making him finally blink out of his lust filled haze and shake his head, “No?”

Peter whimpered, “No, I'll be good, can't- can't take higher vibrations. Not now, please Daddy, Please.”

“Alright, same vibration then.” Michael smirked as Peter fell limp and twitching once the panic adrenaline faded. Jarvis was watching him drag his pointer finger up his arm. Peter gasped, shifting as his eyes rolled back, “You good, baby boy?”

Peter nodded, “Can- can Jarvis go deeper? He- he couldn't, can't fit if he's hard.”

Michael smirked, dragging his finger upward again twice, grinning as Peter shifted, “Want him thicker?”

Peter whimpered, “Want, want him even deeper, but- too long, Daddy, can't, can't be- be hard and get deeper.”

Michael finally stood to tilt Peter's chin up to see him, “How deep do you want him?”

“Want him, want to feel him squirming in me.”

“How deep had he gotten to, Jarvis?”

“His training has gotten him to 20 inches with a limber implement, sir.”

Michael whispered into Jarvis' ear, “Let's take it to 30, slow and easy.”

Peter was randomly gasping, hands grabbing as his abdomen, as if checking to be sure he was as deep as he felt him to be, before he started whining when the time went off and Jarvis stopped the vibrations, “No, please, stay, want Jarvis to stay, please!”

Michael caught the grabbing hands, “He's not going anywhere, unless he wants to, baby boy. Just- the timer went off so no more vibrations.”

“But- like, like them, my spider is- he's quiet and happy he's so deep and buzzing.”

“It seems young sir is in that overstimulated state that his mind hates the change. He's been in this state before with the maid protocol. It's- enticing to keep him in it, but slow change is easier to bring him out of it.”

Michael smirked, “J, he's officially your new cock warmer for the night,” Peter's eyes lit up as his breath increased, “How ever you want him, but your cock doesn't leave his ass until he passes out or needs it to stop.”

“Limits active, safewords active, no vibrations above level 2 still stand?”

“It's officially changed to no vibrations above level 3... Do with him as you will.” Michael was grinning as Peter squirmed once Jarvis upped the vibration to 2, tears had started to fall by then, but never once had he begged for it to stop. Jarvis was grinning as Michael circled to kiss him before tilting Peter's head back, “Still with us baby boy?”

Peter blinked, panting, but his eyes never seemed to truly focus on him as he grinned sleepily, “Daddy.”

“Is my baby boy going to fall asleep?”

Michael smiled as Peter clumsily reached out, taking 3 different hands and a few tries to actually grab his wrist, “So deep, Daddy.” Peter nuzzled him as he leaned over to feel the outline of the intrusion, “Daddy, Daddy takes it this deep all the time. See why he likes it. J, can you, wanna come before I take a nap.”

“How would you like to, young sir?”

“Like this, Jarvis so deep- feels so good.”

Michael smirked, “Would it be okay if J got a little bigger? Not everywhere just against your prostate?”

Peter nodded, shifting as best he could, “Uh huh.”

“J, enable little bitch's knotting. Finish him.”

Jarvis was smirking as Peter whimpered and shifted before he came hard before his eyes fluttered shut, “Young sir didn't even last until I was completely knotted...”

“Guess we'll have to train him better,” Michael was grinning as Jarvis finally pulled free and lifted Peter up to take him to bed.

“When shall we begin training?”

“When we can discuss it. Though, feel free to train Toy any chance you get.”

Jarvis returned once he settled Peter to bed, “I'm pulling a blank, sir. I can't recall the last time I saw young sir's little bat toy.”

“He was in the swing last time I saw it.”

Jarvis' eyes shifted, “I believe it ended up in Parker's room, probably while Xe was learning how to do laundry...”

“Fuck, okay yeah, get it. We'll explain later.”

“He's innocent when he plays with it, so there's not much needing to explain there. And Parker is understanding in a lot of things.”

“Yeah well, still kinda a mood killer.”

Jarvis smiled at him once he returned the plushy to the rightful owner, “Sir, are you sure about that?”

Michael smiled as he was straddled, “I know you're very convincing.”

Jarvis was smirking as he ground against him, “Young sir never did get his cookies.”

“Fuck, I'll make him more when he gets up.” Michael smirked when his hands were suddenly snagged and bound behind his head when he blinked, “You gonna train your Toy?”

“Oh, sir, I assure you, I already am.”

“Oh, and I haven't noticed?”

“You're very quick to pick up on subtle clues as to my desire.”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact I have no intent of penetrating you today, but I fully indeed to ride your cock.”

Michael snorted, “Well that was probably a give away since you're in my lap...”

Jarvis grinned, “Haven't you noticed, sir, that every time I'm with Toy, I only let him come when I'm penetrating him?”

Michael blinked, a little confused as Jarvis started taking off his shirt, “Okay, so yeah Pavlovian response, penetration=orgasm which is something I very much enjoy.”

Jarvis caught his wrists, smirking when he tried to help get his pants off and shook his arms until Michael felt them turn heavy, “Oh I've trained you in so many ways, sir, just by repetitive response.”

Jarvis was grinning at him as he felt himself drifting deeper into Toy's space. “Oh, in what ways?”

Jarvis smiled, Michael blinked when they were suddenly being lifted, “Many ways, sir. But, for now, let's enjoy a swing.”

Toy was just happy to be there as Owner slid down onto his cock, swinging them back and forward. Owner was moaning, licking as his neck, playing with him... It wasn't the rough, rhythmic thrusting he usually set the toy box arms to or the rough harsh thrusting he did when he was at the point of desperately fucking Toy. “You're truly under, aren't you? Just, enjoying me using you, swaying as I take my pleasure?”

Toy was so happy, it didn't matter that he wasn't getting fucked, wasn't being used as roughly as he usually was, all that mattered was that wonderful pleasured look on Owner's face as he continued to ride him. “You can't think enough to realize how I've trained you, can you?” Owner held something up to his face, “We've been fucking for over an hour, and you've yet to come. You- are completely indifferent to it. All that matters to you is, I'm using you and enjoying it.”

Owner was rocking them harder, faster as Toy let his mouth drop open to taste his Owner when he pumped come across his face, “Ah, that was- enjoyable. Now, how else should I enjoy my Toy?”

Owner shifted off Toy's cock, humming and toying with it while Toy's hips shifted due to the way he was restrained, “I truly am tempted...” Toy's eyes glazed over as he watched Owner produce something long and slender, tapping the tip of his cock before leaning back, “But- we will discuss that once all your cognitive reasoning has returned.” Toy wanted to whimper and thrash when they were lowered, but he stays still and limp as Owner set him back on the couch before settling between his legs and swallowing his cock. Toy was drifting as he heard the loud slurping suction as Owner's head bobbed up and down him, happy his Owner was playing with him... even if it wasn't something that gave him that peak. “You see it yet? Perhaps once you're back to full thinking you'll understand it.”

He already understood it, Owner wanted his cock, a limp cock is useless, so he was pleasing his Owner and disregarding how good it made his body feel. Owner was groaning as he straddled him again, “I wonder how long I could keep you this way... Let's find out shall we?”


End file.
